Cyrus Remmington
Introduction (Comming Soon...) Appearance Cyrus is a well built young man of just above average height. He dresses remarkably well for a pirate, wearing a crimson suit and pants, along with a ruby-red dress coat which he removes while in battle. It is his fondness for red clothes, as well as his blood red eyes and wild crimson hair, that give him the nick-name "Red Prince". Personality Cyrus often comes off as having an aloof or even serene personality and is mostly indifferant to his fellow man. He's level headed and calculating and refuses to make a move without proper planning. He is confindant of his power, but knows better than to underestimate his foes and treats every battle with the same level of caution. Although not actually cruel, he's far from benevolent; he refrains from harming people he dosn't have to, but also sees no reason to go out of his way to save someone in danger. He has a very black and white veiw of the world; there are things that can help him acheive his goals and things that hinder him and need to be removed. Similarly, he sees people around him as either tools or obsticals, and treats them as such. It is for this reason that he is willing to protect his crew and other people he has deemed important. Although rarely angered, he is easily annoyed be people or events that don't conform to his plans, calling them "Anomolies". He can become a bit obsessive about understanding and eliminating these Anomolies. Abilities and Powers Physical Powers: Unlike many Pirate Captains, Cyrus is not a physically imposing man; although he is certainly stronger than the average person, he is far from being called "superhuman", and his speed is down right sluggish. He has little skill with weapons, but is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His only outstanding physical ability is his incredible durability, being able to stand after receaving wounds that would cripple lesser men. He has seemingly boundless stamina, and tends to beat opponents simply by wearing them out. Devil Fruit All of Cyrus's physical shortcomings are eclipsed by his Devil Fruit Powers. After consuming the Logia-class Nani Nani no Mi , Cyrus gained the ability to become, generate and manipulate Dark Matter, a strange fluid material that circumvents and at times outright defies the laws of physics. Although the possible applications for this power or vast, Cyrus has only begun to master the ability. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King At this time, Cyrus has shown no skill at using Haki. Relationships Crew My Mom Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Cyrus was born on a relativly small island of Red Waters Atoll, located in the Paradice portion of the Grand Line. Although he wouldn't realize it until years later, his mother died during child birth, and his father blamed Cyrus for her death. When Cyrus was a child of around six, his father couldn't stand the thought of living with who he perceaved as his wife's murderor, and resolved to get rid of Cyrus. Taking the young boy out on his small boat, Cyrus' father set him adrift in a small raft, abandoning him to his fate in the unforgiving seas of the Grand Line. Almost two years later, Cyrus washed up in North Blue, suffering exreme dehydration and malnutrition. He was found by an elderly couple, who raised him as their son, until he began expressing a desire to return to the place of his birth, a place he knew little of except that it was in th Grand Line.. His adoptive parents reluctantly furbished him with a small vessle, and he set out to reach the Grand Line... Unfortunately, the return journy was more difficult than he had expected, and he was forced to turn back. Realizing he would need help, he started searching for powerful people to help him in his journy. He mostly uses the treasure of One Peice as an effect motivationaly tool. (WIP, to be continued) Major Battles List of battles that the character have had and whether or not he/ she won, lost, interrupted, etc Quotes Sayings that the Character have said that might be their catchphrase, funny, meaningful, etc. Trivia Quick/Interesting Facts about the Character'﻿' Related Articles Pages relating to the character in this wiki External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User